


My Knights In Skinny Black Jeans [MCR]

by shrrlocked



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Multi, my chemical romance - Freeform, mychemicalromance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrrlocked/pseuds/shrrlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louise's problems become deadly and she's left for dead in an alleyway, who comes to save her but MCR's most shipped couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so before you read this fic, there's a couple things you need to know. 
> 
> First of all, I am really bad at updating, so don't expect regular updates.
> 
> Secondly, I have decided that this is set in Black Parade era, but the Black Parade album was released in 2015, because I am really bad at writing about the past, even if it was only 9 years ago. (I was 6 - gimme a break xD)
> 
> Finally, I had a huge debate with myself, and eventually decided, that yes, despite not knowing anything about the area (coming from the UK), I am going to set this fic in Belleville, NJ. Therefore, if I get anything wrong, anything at all, please please correct me. 
> 
> Please leave feedback!! 
> 
> \- shrrlocked xx

For Frank and Gerard, this was always what that night had been about. Sure, the food was nice, and the conversation interesting, but for both of them, this was the highlight.

The shorter of the two ran into a dark alley, pulling the other by the hand, before he was shoved roughly back against the wall, their lips crashing together.

For them, it was the thrill of getting caught like this that fuelled the already raging fire within them. The kisses grew more passionate and more urgent as their tongues slipped easily into each other's mouths.

Gerard pulled away quickly to check that they were still alone. But the only other things in the alley were a pile of old cloths and a skip full of rubbish. They were safe.

He turned back to Frank, reconnecting their mouths as his hand slowly slid down the shorter man's body until it reached his crotch, where Gerard proceeded to palm him through his black skinny jeans.

They stayed like this for a while. Frank was moaning into Gerard's mouth, and they both had slight... problems... making their pants uncomfortably tight. They would've fucked right there in the alley...

...If Gerard hadn't heard the pile of old clothes begin to cry. 


	2. 1- Knights In Skinny Black Jeans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback :D 
> 
> -shrrlocked xx

_So this is how it's gonna end..._ I thought, trying - and failing - to ignore the blinding pain shooting through my stomach. I say blinding, but it's not as if I could see anything anyway; he'd left me under an old coat that stank of rotten fish. I wasn't strong enough to move it, so I was left in the dark, obscured from view of any passers-by.

I started to cry then, stifling my loud sobs as much as I could manage. I don't know why I was crying; all I'd wanted for the past year or so was for it all to end, everything. But now that it was happening... _I'm not ready for this._

I was about to give up, to let myself slip into unconsciousness, and into the unknown, when I heard whispering. Two voices, and seconds later, two pairs of footsteps, heading over to where I lay.

Tears - silent this time - were still sliding down my cheeks when they pulled the heavy coat off of me, revealing a faint light from the street at the end of the alley, as well as a cool breeze, making me shiver slightly.

"What the fuck happened here?" breathed the taller of the two. He had white hair but it must have been dyed since he looked to be in his twenties.

The other guy slowly lowered himself down so he was crouching beside me. I instinctively flinched away from him, but couldn't move any further away. His eyes widened as he took in my battered body.

"Shit Gee... she's... she's bleeding bad... real bad... We need to get her to a hospital... Like now!"

I looked at him then, taking in his floppy black fringe. His eyes were terrified and ringed with thick eyeliner. He stood up (presumably to find his phone) just as my vision started to get blurry.

My final thought before I faded out completely was:

_These must be my knights in skinny black jeans._


	3. 2- Waking Up To Ash And Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it was all written but it wouldn't upload... 
> 
> Enjoy!! 
> 
> -shrrlocked xx

"Will she be okay?"

"When will she wake up?"

The voices I could here as I began to slowly wake up sounded genuinely concerned. I wondered idly who they were talking about, since no one would be there for me.

_Speaking of, where am I?_

My eyes slowly opened, and I was hit with a blinding bright light. I had to squint a few times before my eyes had adjusted enough to focus.

Looking around the room, I noticed that everything was white. Really white. And spotlessly clean. There were monitors and machines everywhere, accompanied by a constant beeping noise.

Despite never having been in one myself, I realised I was in a hospital.

But I didn't know why.

And I most certainly did not know the two males stood at the end of my bed talking to the doctor.

"What-what happened?" I asked, worried about what the answer would be.

 _Oh my god,_ I thought, _I didn't try to... did I?_

"You're awake!" the shorter man said, coming over with a look of relief on his face. Who was he?

"Excuse me Miss?" the doctor interrupted, "I'm going to need your name so we can check your files."

"Uh... Louise Page." I replied, before turning back to the guy beside me. "What happened to me?"

"Um..." He started, before looking at his white haired (but young) friend, who shrugged and then at the doctor, who nodded before walking out of the room. "We don't really know to be honest, we just found you in an alley. We think you were beaten up, before being stabbed in the stomach and, well, left to die basically. Oh, by the way [A/N: hehe xD], I'm Frank and this is my... friend... Gerard."

It took a moment, but it all came back to me, everything that happened, right down to the look on Mark's face as he held the silver blade above me.

Frank must've noticed the look of recognition on my face because he asked me if I knew who'd done this to me.

I was faced with a tough choice: tell them the truth and endure hours and hours in court with him, or lie and risk going back there.

I shook my head furiously.

"Do you have anyone you'd like me to get hold of? Your parents maybe?" Frank asked me. I noticed Gerard was keeping his distance, despite being concerned just before I'd properly woken up.

"My parents are dead. And there's no one else."

A look of embarrassment crossed with regret flashed across Frank's face. "Do you have somewhere you can go when you get out of here?"

"I did," I whispered as I felt the effects of the pain killers pulling me back into sleep, "but I can't go back..."

*****

"Frankie, no we can't do this."

"Why not Gee? She's got nowhere else to go and I feel responsible for her!"

"I know, so do I, but she's, what, fourteen? I don't know what to do with a fourteen year old girl."

"It'll only be for a few days, I promise."

"I'll think about it."

I felt bad listening in on their conversation for the second time that day, but they were obviously talking about me.

Also, their voices sounded familiar, like I should know them from somewhere. But I'd never met Frank and Gerard before in my life. Had I?"

I made a big deal out of yawning and rubbing my eyes so they both knew I was awake. I winced a bit as I rubbed my eyes though, so I must've had a bruise or two (or three) there.

"Oh Louise, how are you feeling?" Frank asked me, coming over to sit in the chair beside my bed. He waved his hand at Gerard as if to say ' _go get the doctor_ '. To which the taller rolled his eyes and walked out.

"Sorry about him, he's had a rough couple of days. Anyway, how are you feeling?"

I shrugged, before quietly replying. "My stomach hurts, but I'm okay."

Frank gave me a sympathetic look. "You don't have to lie, no one will judge you for saying how you really feel."

 _No one except_ ** _him_** _._ I thought _._

"Is there anything you want me to do?" he asked gently.

I shook my head, suddenly feeling like a small child again. Then a thought popped into my head.

"Do you have a comic book?" I asked hopefully.

Frank shook his head sadly. "Sorry kiddo."

The doctor came in then. He told us he needed to do some tests and other medical stuff, so Frank went to join Gerard in the waiting area whilst I was left alone with the doctor.

The tests took about half an hour, and were both boring and painful.

 **Franks POV** :

I leaned my head on Gee's shoulder as we waited. I was exhausted, and didn't care whatsoever if anyone saw us. I mean, we constantly kissed on stage, so what difference would this make?

"Alright gentlemen," the doctor began, popping his head out from Louise's room, "you can come back in now."

Once we we're all back in the room he started talking again. He was looking at Louise, but addressing all of us.

"You'll be alright to leave this time tomorrow, Miss Page. Can I ask where you're going to go?"

She looked slightly scared for a moment, as if she don't know how to answer that, and she didn't. But Gee did.

"She can stay with us for a bit, and then we'll make sure she goes somewhere safe."

I felt a smile spread across my face, and knew Louise was smiling too. I turned to Gee and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close to me. I swear I had never loved him more.

"Thank you so much baby," I whispered in his ear. "I'll make this up to you, I promise. Thank you thank you thank you."


	4. 3 - Let Me Break This Awkward Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is really bad, but please leave any thoughts/feedback you may have or leave kudos. It really makes my day!
> 
> -shrrlocked xx

Frank sat beside me on one of those horrible plastic hospital chairs. We were alone in the sterile room because Gerard had gone with the doctor to sort everyting out. I curled up into myself a bit, slightly intimidated by this man I hardly knew. (Even though there wasn't much of him to be intimidated by. But his tattoos freaked me out a bit.)

He looked down at me sympathetically; at least I thought it was sympathy. I hadn't been around anyone who could be sympathetic for a long time.

Frank's eyes widened, as if he'd come to a sudden realisation. He looked a bit worried as he spoke. "Are you okay with staying with us? I realise me and Gee didn't really include you in our discussion."

"It's not like I've got anywhere else," I whispered in a small voice, looking downwards as I did so. I could go home, but no-one in their right mind would return to such a place. With  _him_.

"Would you like me to call anyone for you? Friends? Relatives?" I don't know why he's asking, surely if I had anyone I'd want to call I'd have asked to stay with them.

My lips twitched slightly. "I, uh, I don't have any - of either." Frank could probably tell I was lying - about the relatives bit anyway - but he didn't say anything.

Conversation petered out after that, neither of us knew what to say. But despite everything, it was a reasonable comfortable silence. 

After a while Frank's phone rang, and he looked at me as if to check it was okay to answer it.

I gave him a slight nod and he pulled his handheld out of his pocket and left the room.

**Frank's POV:**

"Hey Mikey, what's up?" I said as I walked out of the room, closing the  heavy door behind me.

He sounded impatient, which was unusual for him. "Where are you?" 

"What d'ya mean? I'm, uh, I'm at home," I lied. I sat down in the waiting area and fiddled with a piercing - nervous habit.

"Okay first of all, there's absolutely no point denying it. As disgustingly horrible as the very thought is, it's obvious you're screwing my brother, so stop lying."

"Wha-" I started.  _Where we really that obvious?_

"Secondly," Mikey continued, cutting me off, "I've just been to your house and Gee's and there's no one in either."

I open and close my mouth a few times, wondering what to tell the younger Way. "Just... just ring your brother okay, he'll explain. Anyway, why're you so keen to know?"

From the other side came a sigh. "We're meant to be practising today, remember? New songs as well Frank, not something you ditch easily."

"If you just ring Gee-"

"He's not picking up, so fucking explain Iero. Oh and you're on speaker so Ray can hear you."

I inhaled deeply, and held it in a moment before exhaling again, giving me time to carefully choose my words.

"Well, uh, me and Gee were... talking... in a side street last night-" Mikey groaned "-and we found this girl who was badly injured, so we called 911 and went with her to hospital, because she had no-one else."

I paused, waiting for a reaction of some sort. But all I got was a "go on" from Ray.

"We stayed with her at the hospital, to make sure she was alright and, um, when the doctor asked who was picking her up, she said she had nowhere to go... so... uh... Gee has agreed to let her stay with us for the next couple of days. He's with the doctor doing the paperwork now."

I brace myself for the next words to come out of my bandmates mouths, but there was just silence.

"You, uh," Mikey started, obviously stunned, "you got my brother to agree to this?"

"Eventually yeah, I mean, this kid's got nowhere else to go, we couldn't just leave her could we?"

"Well... Yeah... You could," was Mikey's reply. "The government would have sorted it out." 

I could hear the contempt in his voice, he obviously thought we were making a bad decision. But it was only for a couple of days. Besides, she seemed like a sweet enough girl and it was better than her going to an orphanage or another government run hell-hole.

"Look Mikes, if you want to argue talk to your brother, even though it was my idea." I sigh. "Sorry about practice, but we can make it up another day; like I said, she'll only stay for a couple of days."

"Yeah, I suppose. Tell Gee I'll ring him later. Or text or something." Mikey sounded tired, even more than when we were on tour, and that's saying something. I reminded myself to remember to ask him why when I next saw him.

"Okay will do," I reply.

"Okay thanks, Frank. See you soon," Mikey said.

I heard a faint 'bye' that I assumed was Ray, before Mikey hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is really bad, but please leave any thoughts/feedback you may have or leave kudos. It really makes my day!
> 
> -shrrlocked xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TITLE [because it's way too long xD]: 
> 
> 'Well It Better Be Black, It Better Be Tight, It Better Be Just My Size' 
> 
> (sounds like a FOB song xD )
> 
> (and has no relevance to the chapter... oh well)

**Louise's POV**

****From the back seat of Gerard's car, I looked out the window, watching the various houses and cars flash past, all with their own families and stories going on. I wondered idly if any of the people inside felt the same way I did. I sincerely hoped not. The way I felt twenty-four seven was one I didn't want anyone to have to feel ever. Always fearing. Never feeling secure. It was horrible.

But then I averted my gaze from everything else and concentrated on what was in the car - most specifically the two men sat in the front seats - and that feeling shrank. These people wanted to take me in and look after me. Even if it was only for a couple days; they cared about me. A feeling I'd long forgotten. 

And god, it feels good to have someone care about you.

We drove for about half an hour before pulling into a driveway. There was a small garden beside the drive, filled with all sorts of... grass... It needed cutting too, and looked slightly out of place in the neat and tidy street. 

Gee got straight out of the car and started to unload, his white hair glistening in the sun (not that I was looking). He'd been a bit distant the entire time, like he still wasn't sure about the whole idea. Because ideas don't always work out do they?

Frank turned around to smile at me, and was just about to get out of the car when I spoke.

"Is this your house?" 

He shuffled around to face me again and said, with a sad smile, "Yeah, it is. I thought it would be better to be here because Gee's house is his... own space I suppose... There are days when he won't even let me in. I didn't want you to be there when Gee has a bad day." He sighed. "Of course that might not happen, but you can't be too careful. It's not even his fault... Anyway."

He twisted back around and opened the door, climbing out from the vehicle. I waited a moment before following him. Gerard had already taken the few items they had in the car indoors, so we headed straight inside.

The house itself wasn't fancy, just fairly big. I attempted to figure out how Frank had managed to acquire it, coming to the conclusion that he must have a reasonably well paying job.

Frank was showing me around the downstairs (Gee had since gone upstairs) when I suddenly yawned loudly, despite having slept for the most of three days. The guys had been good to me at the hospital, coming in for visiting hours every day. To start with, Frank had tried to just 'chat', but this wasn't something I was keen on, so he resorted to reading to me... not that I was listening, but his voice was kind of soothing, so I fell asleep quickly.

He stopped talking about... whatever he was talking about... and spun around, appearing slightly concerned. 

"I can show you the guest room - your room - if you're tired."

I nodded and he smiled slightly, heading back towards the front door and the simple staircase I had seen on the way in. 

I was staying in the guest room, which was the sort of neutral pastel colours you'd expect a guest room to be. Nice, but not too elaborate.

"Is... uh... is this okay?" Frank asked, standing in the doorway. Again I just nodded. "Okay, well, I'll leave you to it then, okay?"

"Thanks," I said quietly. Frank was just heading out the door when I realised I had nothing other than the clothes I was wearing. "Wait."

"What is it?" he questioned.

"I don't have any pyjamas, or, um, a toothbrush or anything." 

Frank's hand flew to his face, because he obviously felt stupid for forgetting. 

"Um... you can borrow a t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms from me, and your teeth won't hurt for one night will they? We can go shopping tomorrow, but I may have to get someone else to take you because... uh... me and Gee are both busy." 

He looked a bit embarrassed before leaving the room, leading me to think there was something he wasn't telling me. 

While he was gone, I took the chance to examine the contents of the room. There was the usual stuff, like a bed and wardrobe and draws and all that shit, but then in the corner, there was a load of black expensive-looking, rectangular cases. Weird.

**Frank's POV**

I returned to the room a couple minutes later, only to be immediately quizzed by Louise about the cases in the corner of the room. 

"They're... uh..." I started, "they're my spare guitars." 

Her face lit up slightly at that. "You play guitar?"

"Yep"

"Cool." Judging by the smile on her face she thought it was more than cool. She gazed at the cases, almost longingly, and I had a sudden idea.

"Louise... do you play?" 

She turned back to me, a blush creeping up her neck. "A little, but I'm not that good."

I walked over to the guitars and singled out one case, pulling it onto the bed and unzipping it to reveal the black beauty inside. This was actually a really nice guitar, but I preferred others. Lifting it out, I checked it was in tune before handing it carefully over to Louise. She looked at me with a wide-eyed, open-mouthed expression for assurance. 

"You can play it, but no amps. Not this time of night anyway." I said.

She replied, stroking the smooth body of the guitar, "I've only ever played a really cheap acoustic."

"Play me a song then." 

Louise was deep in thought for a moment, before carefully placing her fingers and strumming. After a few bars she opened her mouth and started softly singing. I was expecting some sort of pop song, or possibly country, song. But the words that came out of her mouth threw me completely.

_"So long to all my friends,_

_Every one of them met tragic ends._

_With every passing day,_

_I'd be lying if I didn't say,_

_That I miss them all tonight._

_And if they only knew what I would say,_

_If I could be with you tonight_

_I would sing you to sleep_

_Never let them take the light behind your eyes_

_One day I'll lose this fight_

_As we fade in the dark_

_Just remember you will always burn as bright_

_Be strong and hold my hand_

_Time—it comes for us, you'll understand_

_We'll say goodbye today_

_And I'm sorry how it ends this way_

_If you promise not to cry_

_Then I'll tell you just what I would say_

_If I could be with you tonight_

_I would sing you to sleep_

_Never let them take the light behind your eyes_

_I'll fail and lose this fight_

_Never fade in the dark_

_Just remember you will always burn as bright_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your_

_Sometimes we must grow stronger and_

_You can be stronger when I'm gone_

_When I'm here, no longer_

_You must be stronger and_

_If I could be with you tonight_

_I would sing you to sleep_

_Never let them take the light behind your eyes_

_I failed and lost this fight_

_Never fade in the dark_

_Just remember you will always burn as bright_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... I'm crying as well... so... 
> 
> -shrrlocked xx


End file.
